Holes Of My Sweater
by CyNfUl.thoughts.of.Edward
Summary: A Futuretake of Wardo and his Heartbreak Girl. Find out how the past five years have been to Wardo and Jella. He's a rockstar now as the face theMarauders. He's one of the good ones though; even with money, good-looks, luxury and fame, he will always hold his Jella higher than gold. And yeah, he's still wearing those snapbacks she buys him.


**A/N: Hey! This is the second part/futuretake of Heartbreak Girl. I just love these two, I might have something more to add later. I was going to add this sunday but I was riding a Band of Horses high. Saw them live saturday night. So worth it. I'm posting this in April because this is RK's month and i'm digging it.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of beat up chucks and a yankee snapback. Don't own much else.**

**January 2017**

**EPOV**

Bending down, I grabbed up the bottle of water they had left for us onstage and chugged half of it. With these bright lights beaming down on you in a packed bar with no air conditioning while moving around on stage, it gets hot. I lifted my black Stussy snapback to run my hand through my hair and fanned myself with it before placing it on my head again.

I loved this hat. My girl bought it for me. She bought me every single hat I owned, she has a thing for them. She has a thing for me wearing them. And since my hair is usually unruly and I don't like to brush or style it, I love wearing them. I could hear my band prepping for our last song as I looked to the left side of the stage and there she was.

My girl.

Standing just out of view of the crowd. She was always there, for me, supporting me, cheering for me, loving me. All it took for her to be by my side was singing my heartbreak to her through a song five years ago.

_Heartbreak Girl_

A song that little did we know was the foot in the proverbial door that led us to our climb to fame. My sister had recorded our show that night, it went on youtube the next day and after almost a year of it floating around a bassist of a popular band tweeted about us and the views on our video skyrocketed.

A few weeks later we were contacted by that band's record company V-Curve Records. Contracts were made, read, altered, read, then altered again and finally signed in January 2013. It was a short contract, just to test the waters. We started off small, playing in little holes in the walls, generally dirty bars and other small venues. It wasn't bad, it was what we were used to playing in my uncle's bar and all; before we knew it we were all the craze on music blogs and radio stations were being requested to play our songs so they tried to get a couple of our EPs. Before we signed onto a bigger contract our parents wanted us to at least get some college classes under our belts.

So we did. The record label was actually quite lenient with our schedules. Bella went on to study Photography at the Tisch School of the Arts while we did our tour around the east coast. It wasn't easy being away from her seeing how we were attached at the hip since we were born. Bella was my best friend first and foremost and I had read somewhere that "True friendship isn't being inseparable, its being separated and nothing changes" and we were proof that it was true. We skyped and called and texted and emailed like our lives depended on it. We couldn't help but miss each other I missed her snark and she missed my goofy.

After our short three month tour that began in February and ended in late May, we took a year long break and wrote some new songs for our album and I took some summer classes at NYU in the meantime. I was twenty years old, I loved performing my music and I wanted to do it for as long as we possibly could but I wanted something to fall back on.

The tour got us known and there was a buzzing after our year long break about if were coming back or if that all we were meant for was performing in Brooklyn bars. I was twenty-one when we made a come back with a new album and the beginning of the next one already in the process of being written and our _'Rustic Inn' _eight month long tour of the US, with a couple of breaks thrown in there, starting that November. Our album and tour was named after my uncle's bar where we began.

During the _Rustic Inn_ tour we were booked to play in music festivals along the way such as Coachella, Lollapalooza, and we ended our tour with Warped Tour in early July. Playing at those festivals was amazing and life-changing. It was such an honor to be listed as one of the bands to play at Coachella 2015. When just four years previous we were there as fans.

Bella and I had flipped the fuck out when we got tickets to the 2011 festival as late gifts for our seventeenth birthday. And then a few years later my band was performing there. It was surreal. I never thought that would happen for us. It was such an incredible feeling. Looking out on that high stage and seeing thousands of kids my age and probably some old folk and teenagers. Some stoned out of their minds, others drunk off their asses and others sober and all of them dirty and sweaty and filled with adrenaline. It was a dream come true. After our set we thanked our audience and the roar of the cheers we received was defeaning. I was giddy as a motherfucker as I grabbed Jella, who had flown in to see us perform, in a huge hug lifting her off her feet and spinning her around loving her squeal and giggles in my ear. I lifted her into my arms as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, hugging me tight.

"You were amazing out there. Amazing, baby." Her eyes bright and her huge smile proud. She grabbed my hat and placed it on her much smaller head, leaning forward and pecked my nose. Her fingers creeped into the sweaty strands of hair on the back of my head, sweeping through it and tugging.

I grinned. "You think so?" she nodded.

"I know so." This time I leaned forward and kissed her. Hard. I put her down when I heard Band of Horses setting up and greeting the crowd. I set her down and turned her around so she was facing the band. I flipped my hat backwards on her much smaller head and wound my arms tightly around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as we listened to the opening chords of Blue Beard.

It was a dream come true. All because of my girl.

We took another long break to record our next album and have some much needed downtime before going on our 2016 European tour, which started exactly one year after our US tour ended in July. Bella graduated from school and was hired to be our band's photographer, we bought a house together in Queens near our families and another house in LA because my girl loved the weather there. We were able to shop for our house and spend some much needed quality time with eachother and our friends and family. Bella didn't always travel with us as we didn't always needed a photographer but she was there most of the time. But now that we had a house she decided to stay home for a couple of our European shows.

We started the tour off in Germany then moved onto Poland, Estonia, Switzerland, Italy, Netherlands, Belgium, Finland, Sweden, France, Spain, Portugal, Australia and finally United Kingdom. Bella would pop in occassionally amd take pictures of us performing and pictures of the crowd. Off the clock we would wander around and take pictures with the band or together in tourist-y places. Bella was with us for the entire last leg of the trip which was Australia to United Kingdom. Two countries she had always wanted to visit. Australia was amazing but the weather was hellish even in December! She was excited for Australia because her mother was raised there until she turned twelve and her family uprooted to America.

England was our favorite though. We were allowed a two day break in London after we finished up our second to last show in the UK. It was a cold December morning so after Bella and I had bundled up in our tshirts, zip up hoodies and our jackets, we went out and walked around. It was surreal to have people excitedly come up to me and ask for autographs and pictures and hugs. I graciously offered it up, I was thankful to all of our fans. My band wouldn't be where it was without them. It made my heart so warm when many of my fans wanted pictures with Bella too.

Our relationship was public and they all knew she was the band's photographer as well. She was never interviewed unless we were walking the red carpet at an event I was invited to. I was constantly asked about her in interviews but I never tired of talking about my girl. We had our own Twitter and Instagram accounts and thousands of followers on each who would comment on how sweet, shy, and funny she was and how cute we were in person. I was grateful that she didn't receive any hate for being with me. There were a few..._intense_ fans that tended to get out of hand with their comments but thankfully our other fans would defend my girl and our relationship.

We stopped for a coffee break at a Starbucks and settled into a nook seat by the window. I leaned on my elbows, facing her, as I watched her take a sip of her iced carmel macchiato. I loved that even in the cold she wanted something cold. She always had. I chuckled, holding her right hand with my left and stretching my left one to tug on her Knicks beanie that actually belong to me but looked better on her.

"You enjoying yourself, Jella?" I asked taking a tentative sip of my cafe misto. She teased me mercilessly about my choice of drink all the time. In my defense, it was pretty delicious and low in calories. You try keeping a good physique on tour with nothing but junk food and video games to keep you busy while riding around on the bus and in planes.

She beamed at hearing her old nickname. It came out every once in a while, whenever we were alone or around family.

"Yes, Wardo. Do you have any idea how fucking incredible this is?" her eyes shining as she squeezed my hand.

"I never thought we'd be able to do any of this. All of this traveling to beautiful places and all of the fan love and fan mail we get at home. Watching you perform...Baby, it's the best feeling in the world. I'm so proud of you. Come here." Her other hand trailed up my arm and around my neck where her fingers twined in the hair on the nape of my neck and pulled me close for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss. A short one but filled with so much more.

"I love you, you know that?" She said against my lips. I smiled and pecked her lips twice more.

"Yeah, I know." I said before leaning back and taking another sip of my coffee. She laughed and playfully punched my arm. "Cocky ass." I scrunched up my nose.

"Cock and ass should never be used in the same sentence ever." She laughed again and fished her phone out of her backpocket.

"Come here, Wardo. We need a picture." I grabbed the phone from her and switched to the front-facing camera and held it out in front of us. She rotated my Yankee cap so it wasn't casting a shadow on my face and told me to smile.

I pressed my face to her grinning one and whispered "I love you too, baby."

_Click_

"It came out perfect, babe. Look." She shoved her phone in my face. I was smiling and nuzzling her cheek as she grinned at the camera. "Let's take another one and keep that one for ourselves. Send it to me. I think I found my new screensaver."

We took another one where we were just grinning and she posted it on Instagram with the caption: _Dropped in for some coffee with the boy._

"Well, that's going to be going off in three seconds." I joked and just as I finished my sentence her phone went off. It went off so much that she had to dig into her pocket to silence it.

"I can read those on the train ride down to meet with the guys." She said excitedly. We chilled there for ten more minutes before lifting our hoods and heading out.

It was easy to be startled when walking along the streets and a group of people start suddenly shouting your name. We had just exited and saw about a dozen teenagers waving at us from across the street.

"Edward!"

"Edward! Hi! Bella! Hi!"

"Can you sign my cd!?"

"Can we get a picture? Please?"

Bella jumped so high and yelped, I wrapped my arm around her and laughed.

"You should've seen your face, Jel." I teased as I tugged her along.

Her face turned a light shade of pink. I kissed her forehead, still lightly chuckling and waved at the group.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" I greeted and reached to sign whatever they handed me. I paused in my signing when I saw this little girl walk up to Bella and ask her for a picture. Bella's face broke out into a sweet smile and nodded. "Of course, sweetie." She bent a little and hugged the girl tightly as her mother took a picture.

After that everyone else wanted pictures with Bella and she happily accepted but she always had a soft spot for that little girl.

"Okay, guys. I'm so sorry but we gotta get going, we're late. But thanks so much for coming to say hi. We appreciate it." I grimaced at their glum faces and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on, baby."

"Thanks so much, you guys!" She waved as we continued on along the road.

We got to the London eye at around seven and the sky was already a dark blue/purple-ish color. Bella was on the phone trying to pinpoint exactly where our friends stood waiting when I bumped into Jas.

"Hey, Eddo's here!" He hugged me and lifted Bella up in the air.

"Hey, girl! Your chariot awaits. But first! We have some surprise visitors." He spun Bella and I around and there standing with our band were our siblings.

Bella's older brother Jake and his wife Leah, her older sister Rose and her boyfriend of three years Emmett immediately yelled "Surprise!"

She did a surprised little squeal and took off for her brother's arms. "Jake-O! Rose!" She tried to hug them all at once as I was attacked by my little sister Alice and my two older brothers Mike and Garrett and their significant others.

"Hey, Ali, Mike, Gare? What're you guys doing here?" I asked, feinging surprise. It was all part of my plan.

"We thought we'd spend some time in London with you guys before you holed up in your house again."Mike answered as he mussed my hair when I hugged his wife Jessica and Gare's fiancee, Kate.

"We missed you." Ali said as she squeezed Bella in her hug. Mike and Gare each lifted her off the ground as they spun her. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into my arms and walked behind her. "Let's go." I called out and we waited in line to get on the London Eye. We had to get checked before we could board. It was a spacious bubble it could easily fit twenty people comfortably.

Bella and I called dibs on the left window and watched the rest of them board. Alec, our drummer and his girl Jane, Liam, our bassist and his new Irish girlfriend Maggie, and my best friend and rhythm guitarist Jasper with his arm around my little sister. They were friends but I could see them moving into that relationship area. He wouldn't have to worry about me, it was my brothers he would have to deal with when he finally asked out Ali. After them, Jake and Leah, Rose and Em, Mike and Jess and Garrett and Kate filed in.

Bella got closer to the window the higher we went up, I moved in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Look, baby. There's Big Ben again." She placed her hands over mine and squeezed.

"We're so high up. It's beautiful." She breathed. Her eyes wide and mesmerized. She looked at me."This is awesome." I leaned in and nuzzled her face with mine.

"That it is." She placed her palm on my scruffy face. "I love when you don't shave. I love how it feels." She scratched her fingers along my prickly face. I moved in and scratched her cheek with my scruff. She flinched away, giggling.

"Ah, no! Too hard. Down, Mufasa." She came towards me and puckered her lips as our cart moved and I fell into her as she blew air on my lips.

"Ha, your cheeks puffed up." She grinned as I moved towards her to try it on her but she moved away. "Nooo!"

"Baby, come on. Please. I let you do it to me. Please." I used my puppy eyes and she rolled hers, coming closer. "Fine. But just once." I tried to blow air on her lips and make her cheeks puff up but instead I blew a really loud raspberry that tickled both of our lips. She snorted as she laughed and rubbed her ticklish lips.

"Come here." She shook her head and leaned away again.

"Nope!" I grabbed her shoulders and she put her hand on my mouth.

"I won't do it again. I just want a kiss. One kiss." I mumbled into her hand and licked it.

"Ew, Wardo. Baby, no. My hand's dirty! I was grabbing the hand rail." I shrugged and tugged her closer. "I'm definitely not kissing you now. You have germs in there." I grabbed her face. "I always have germs. You don't seem to mind." I said, against her cheek as I blew another raspberry. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my head. "That's true. I don't mind, do I?" she leaned in to kiss me and I blew again.

"Wardo!" I laughed and snatched her up before she could get too far and kissed her properly. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands around my neck latching onto my hat and sliding it off. She ran her fingers through my hair and tugged. I lowered my arms from her shoulders to around her waist and lifted her up. The girl weighed nothing, it was everyone's favorite thing to do when she wasn't paying attention. Lift her up and scare the crap out of her.

"Yo, Ed. Play us something." I pulled back and looked over my shoulder to find that everyone was smirking in our direction. Bella's cheeks flushed as she handed me my hat back and I adjusted it and grabbed the guitar Liam had strapped to his back.

I sat in the middle seat and Bella stood behind me with her hands holding onto my shoulders.

"Jump in when you want." I said before I started strumming.

_"She'll lie and steal, and cheat, and beg you from her knees  
Make you think she means it this time  
She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair  
But I still love her, I don't really care"_

I looked up at Bella and she kissed my head.

Jasper got them clapping on beat and Alec and Liam started stomping their feet.

_"When we were young, oh, oh, we did enough  
When it got cold, ooh, ooh, we bundled up  
I can't be told, ah, ah, it can't be done"_

I nodded along and grinned as I sang when everyone else caught on and started singing in time with me.

_"It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all  
The opposite of love's indifference  
So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out  
And I won't leave until you come downstairs"  
_

My eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise when I heard Emmett singing this verse louder than everyone. The guy had a decent voice. Rose hugged his waist and smiled up at him while she sang along in the chorus.

_"So keep your head up, keep your love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, keep your love"_

My leg was tapping to the beat and Bella was tapping her fingers on my shoulder and belting out the chorus in that great voice of hers.

_"And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years  
I would do the same, you'd best believe  
And the highway signs say we're close but I don't read those things anymore  
I never trusted my own eyes"  
_

I kept eye contact with Bella as I sang this verse to her. She bit her lip and tugged on my ear.

_"When we were young oh, oh, we did enough  
When it got cold, ooh, ooh we bundled up  
I can't be told, ah, ah, it can't be done_

So keep your head up, keep your love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, keep your loveHead up, love  
Head up, love  
Head up, love  
Head up, love"

I had written this song when we had been seperated during my first tour. The magazines were having a gossip drought and decided to pick on us and they had taken a fan photo that was taken in Florida out of context and put it on the front cover. But Bella didn't freak out. Instead, she ignored me for a day then called me and we settled it over the phone.

I wrote it for my stubborn love.

I beamed at Bella as everyone around us clapped and cheered. I looked around and spotted Ali filming. This moment where we're young and in love and having the time of our lives with good friends in London singing out hearts out to one of my songs that frequents radios everywhere.

I stood and handed the guitar off to Jas. I raised my brows at him and he grinned and flashed me a quick thumbs up. Ali locked the camera on me as Jas started conducting everyone to sing along to his strumming.

_For Annabelle_.

Bella's favorite Band of Horses song.

I walked towards her and grabbed her hands in mine. "Hey, baby."

She looked up at me with happy, teary eyes.

"I love it when you sing to me. I love when you sing _that _song to me. And now Jas is playing For Annabelle. Agh, hold me and my emotions." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly as I chuckled quietly, moving my hands up her back, soothing her.

"I don't think tonight can get any better. It's perfect." her voice muffled by my shoulder. I pulled back and raised one hand to push her beanie back from her face and the other reached for her hand.

"You sure about that, Jella?" I asked as I stuffed my hand into my jeans pocket. She squinted her eyes at me and quirked her head to the side.

"What're you doing?" she asked already sensing that I was up to something. I shrugged with a goofy smile on my face.

"What do you mean, Jell?" I tried to hide my smile. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I _mean_, what're you doing, Wardo?" I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture. "Look at it."

She moved her hands to hold my hand that was holding my phone.

"Wardo, wha-"

"Isn't it pretty?" I interrupted.

She examined it better. "It's gorgeous. Wha-"

Her hands moved under my leather jacket to grab onto my hoodie.

"I'm glad you think so. 'Cause it's yours if you want it."

"Edward...what is this?" She asked, her eyes wide and her grip on my hoodie tightening. I reached up and held her hands that were grabbing on tightly to my sweater.

"Bella, you're my best friend in the whole entire world. You _are_ my world. You always have been. You're the only person I can be myself with and you play along. You've been by my side since we were little. I don't know how to be without you. Ask the guys, they can't stand me after a while. I want to be at your side for as long as you'll have me. I don'tknow how not to have you as mine and I don't want to find out. I want to be there every step of our lives and be there for you whenever you have your moments of pure insanity over your video games when you don't win or can't pass a level. Or when my brothers or yours challenge you at basketball or soccer or bowling or even beer pong and I want to help you win because I know how damn competetive you are. I want to be the one you drag to go on late night snack runs or force to watch The Jungle Book for the thousandth time. I want you to be my backseat driver always because I know you hate how I drive. I want you there to remind me to be serious and I want to be the one you play with in public and at home until there's a little you or me running around and then they can play too. I want you to be my future baby mama. My only baby mama. I want us to travel together and experience life together. But I want to be able to call you my wife." I lowered to one knee and pulled out the ring she just saw on my phone out of my pocket and raised it to her.

"So what do you say, Jella? WIll you marry me?" She was biting her lip and wiping her eyes with one hand. She was beaming as she nodded and grabbed my face with her hands and pulled me up. I faintly heard all of our friends and family cheering and clapping.

"Yes! Wardo! Hell yes!" I grinned, wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up and spun her when I stood. With my face cradled in her hands, she bent down and kissed me. She kissed me long and hard, which I loved but it threw me. We weren't big on PDA.

I grinned down at her shit-eating grin as I set her down and grabbed her hand and slid her ring on.

"I'm twenty-three and engaged!"She shouted gleefully.

"What a coincidence! So am I." I joked and plafully elbowed her side. She laughed and hugged me tight, using my sweater to wipe her face. Smiling, I pulled back and swiped my thumbs under her eyes, catching her falling tears.

After the ride was over we were in a festive mood and found a bench to sit on while we jammed for an hour. Some people recognized us and hung around as we played some covers of songs they requested. Alec used the bench seat to drum on and Jasper played the guitar and Liam clapped or hummed or snapped.

I sat on the end with Bella in my lap as I sang out loud and happily while our siblings crowded around us and joined in with the clapping.

Bella hid her face in my neck as I sang the ending of the _Forever Young_.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers and Bella quickly kissed my neck before facing me.

"Remember how I said this night couldn't possibly get any better?"

I smirked and nodded.

"It did."

She caught me looking and blew a kiss at me after I winked at her.

"Colorful." I mouthed at her with her favorite grin in place. She waved me over and called out "I love you too!" as I jogged towards her.

I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her forehead.

"I mouthed 'colorful' at you." I laughed as she swatted at me.

"Asshole! Who told you that? I bet it was Jake." She grumbled and aimed a glare towards the crowd where her brother was.

I nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He keeps doing it to Leah and she's been complaining about it all week. She stopped saying it to him until he promised to stop saying colorful. He got it from my dad who got it from the twins and who knows where they got it from." She explained, rolling her eyes. She wiped the remaining sweat off my face with her hand and smoothed down the front of my gray button up.

"I don't know if I told you earlier or not. But you look good. _Real_ good." I rolled my eyes jokingly. Of course she thought I looked good. "You picked out my outfit."

I tugged at the short-sleeved gray button up away from my gray t-shirt that was in full view as only the top button of my over shirt was buttoned.

"Some of it. I wanted you to wear that Beastie Boys shirt I got you. But you chose this one. At least I got you to wear your new dark, fitted jeans even though I know how much you love your baggy ones. You just look better in these. And you're wearing your all-black leather chucks. High tops even! We went halfsies on this outfit. We both get credit." She tugged me down towards her face and pecked my lips quickly. "Now, go. Finish your set and take me home."

I saluted her and jogged back to the stage.

"Hey, how are all of ya doin' tonight?" I received whoops and cheers.

I took the mike from its stand and started walking around.

"Alright, I just wanna say a couple of things before this last song. If that's cool with you guys?"

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming to our first homecoming show in a while. But then again who wouldn't come? It's decent free music. It's like Frostwire without the illegal part." I joked and the crowd whooped and laughed.

"Anyway, this is our first time playing in the States in about six months. We just got back from our European tour. It was hectic and tiring and my internal clock is all kinds of fucked up right now. In fact, right before this show tonight I had woken up from a four hour nap. Don't get me wrong, it's amazing and an incredible experience but it is so good to be home. I missed the pizza here so much. You can't find our type of pizzas anywhere but here. Though Italy could give us a run for our money with theirs...Nah."

I smiled when I heard Bella's giggle and subconciously rubbed my wrist where I had tattooed '_Jella'_ in caligraphy.

"As I was saying it's good to be home and near my girl, my family and my friends. Speaking of, they're all here tonight. Bella's backstage and our family is somewhere in here...Hi, mom. And dad." I grinned and waved towards the back, where the bar was located and more than likely our parents and my aunt and uncle. I could see Rose, Em, Garrett, Kate, Jake, Leah, Mike, and Jess in the front by the left side of the stage. I looked back at Bella and saw that Ali was now there too hugging the twins to her. I waved at Sam and Seth.

"All of our family is actually here tonight. Even my ever-elusive cousin is in the house tonight. I feel honored." My head snapped in his direction when I heard Royce whoop by the bar.

"So, yes. Tonight is a special night. I have two announcements. My first announcement is, um, actually for my family and since you're all here you can all be in on it too. Mom...dad? Charlie, Renee? I trust that by now you know how much I love your daughter...Bella, to be we were in London, I asked Bella a very important questio-"

"Wardo, just tell them!"

I turned my head to my very flustered-looking fiancee. "Bella told me to cut to the chase. And so I will. While we were in London, riding the London Eye to be specific, I got down on one knee and asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." Before I could even finish my sentence there were screams and cheers and congratulations erupting out of the audience and a very distinct "It's about damn time!" from Charlie.

I laughed and extended my hand towards Bella which she reached for and stepped closer to me. Applause suddenly broke out. And a chanting of "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

I narrowed my eyes playfully at my audience. "Bunch of fuckin' creepers you are. All of ya." That got me a chorus of "Yeah!" from mostly girls in the audience.

Jasper walked towards us with two stools. "Thanks, Jas." He nodded and walked back towards his spot and picked up his acoustic guitar. I looked and saw Alec waiting patiently and Liam breaking out his bass.

I led Bella towards her stool and stood in front of mine as I picked up my guitar.

"This final announcement is that i'm about to play a never before heard song. We actually just finished writing it and it still needs to be worked on but I wanted to play it for you guys. How's that sound?" More whooping and cheering as Bella's head whipped towards mine.

"I didn't know you wrote a new song."

"Bella's just saying how she didn't know about this new song. The last time I did this, it was a song that started our careers. I was just a punk, goofy kid in love with his best friend singing his heartbreak to her through a song in this very bar, on this stage." I squinted against the blazing light and pointed out a dude.

"Right where you're standing, Bella was sitting about five years ago when we were eighteen and I was singing _Heartbreak Girl _to her. That was the first time I wrote a song without telling her. It was strange because Bella is there every step of the way in all of my songs. She is always the first person I go to. Except for when I wrote Heartbreak Girl and now with this one. Because, it's about her. Though many of my songs usually have a reference of her in them, these two are special."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it before positioning my fingers on the fret board.

"If I were you guys and you come to find that you dig this song, I would suggest recording it because it won't be available on iTunes anytime soon. So, love. This one's for you."

I nodded at Alec and he started in with his beat. "Mind you, this is still in it's beginning days. Go easy on us. This... is Sweater Weather."

_"All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand"_

I usually closed my eyes when I sang but this time, like with Heartbreak Girl, I kept my eyes locked on Bella.

_"Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh"  
_

I smirked at Bella as I sang the last line. I loved her high waisted shorts. She smiled shyly back, knowing we were being watched.

_"She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no"_

I ran my eyes hungrily over her body and paused at her eyes. Holding her gaze with my smoldering one. She bit her lip.

_"'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds to  
So move to a place so far away"  


I watched as Bella's breathing increased as she watched me.

_"The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste yeah"_

I wagged my brows, smirking at her as her gaze became hungry and hot. I could see she had that look in her eye as she fiddled with the zipper on my favorite sweater that she was wearing. I was getting some tonight.

_"These hearts adore everyone the other beats' heart is for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour_

Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no  
_  
'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa... whoa  
_Whoa, whoa..._

_'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

It's too cold  
For you here and now  
Let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold,  
It's too cold  
The holes of my sweater..".  
  
I let my voice fade out as I sang the last line, keeping my eyes on Bella's happy, half-lidded eyes. She stood beaming and immediately began clapping before pulling me in for a kiss. In that moment nothing mattered but her lips on mine. Not even the roaring crowd.

They loved the song. Hopefully they loved us enough to know that while we were going on a small hiatus that we would be back. I wanted to be there and plan our wedding with Bella I wanted to get a dog. I wanted to be domestic with my girl. And the guys understood that. They wanted a chance to plan weddings or proposals. I wanted to start my life with Bella before I continued on with my career.

I grabbed her up in a huge hug and lifted her off the ground, swooping in and planting a smacking kiss in front of the entire audience.

"Give it up for Bella and Edward!" Jas said after he snatched the mike out of my hand. I laughed and hugged Bella tighter to my side and swung an arm over Jasper's shoulders as the crowd got infinitely louder. I placed my cap on Jella's head and bent to place my forehead on hers.

"Hey."

Her eyes tearing up as she gasped out a small joyous laugh. She rolled up the sleeves of my sweater over her elbows and reached up and palmed my cheeks tenderly.

"I love you, Wardo."

I grabbed her hands and kissed her palms.

"Not as much as I love you, Jella." I placed her hand over my heart where I had tattooed _HbG._

"My little Heartbreak Girl."

**A/N: ****If you'd be so kind as to let me know how you like or don't like my story, it'd be greatly appreciated. You don't have to though, i'd just like something to read when i'm bored out of my mind in my Com class. Love you guys. Thanks for reading! And you never know, these two might come back with a longer story.**

**I was at a Hawaiian festival yesterday so...Mahalo and have a great day! **


End file.
